Do you truly love me ?
by miraver
Summary: Itachi yang sedang mabuk meracau, mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke perlahan-lahan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam rumah tangga kedua Uchiha itu.


Kedua pria itu berjalan berdampingan, mereka tampak mabuk, hasil kebanyakan minum di pesta yang baru mereka hadiri.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story belongs to author

.

My first Naruto fic

.

.

**Do you truly love me?**

.

.

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

Pairing : SasukexSakuraxItachixKonan(?)

.

Warning : OOC and Typo

.

Don't like don't read

.

" Sasuke..."

" Huh..."

" Berjalanlah yang-_hiccup_- benar..."

" Bukannya yang seharusnya bilang begitu aku,ya ?" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kakak laki-lakinya itu begitu sebuah mobil nyaris menyerempetnya, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu mabuk –dia bahkan tidak bisa dibilang mabuk,malah- jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang ... yah, dia sekarang bisa berjalan saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

" Ukh..." Itachi nampak sempoyongan.

Natsu geleng-geleng kepalanya yang pening karena alkohol, " Kau akan menyusahkanku, sebaiknya kupanggil taksi..." tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala pria berambut hitam itu, " tapi kau yang bayar,ya..." katanya, licik.

" Ter-_hiccup!_-serah..." Itachi mencengkram tiang lampu jalan didekatnya dan mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Sasuke memutar matanya, ia lalu berdiri di tepi trotoar, bersiap untuk menyetop taksi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Setelah memastikan kalau taksi itu kosong, Sasuke lalu membuka pintu belakang dan menyeret Itachi memasuki taksi.

" Kemana, tuan ?" tanya si supir sopan.

Sasuke lalu menjelaskan alamat rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya memberikan alamat rumah Itachi terlebih dahulu.

Si supir mengangguk, ia lalu mulai menjalankan taksinya.

" Ne, Sasuke..." Itachi buka suara lagi, " apakah kita akan kerumahmu dulu..."

" Tidak, kita langsung kerumahmu supaya tidak merepotkan siapapun nantinya..."

" Ugh..." rutuk Itachi, " kenapa kita tidak kerumahmu dulu ?"

" Memangnya _Nii-san_ mau ngapain di rumahku ?" Sasuke memijit-mijit dahinya yang berdenyut hebat, meski begitu, ia bersyukur masih bisa berpikir sehat.

" Tentu saja bertemu Sakura-_chan_..."

**DEG**

Sasuke langsung merasakan sentakan keras diperutnya begitu nama Sakura disebut ( pakai embel-embel '_chan'_ pula ! ), dia langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi, merasa ada yang aneh.

" Bertemu Sakura... ngapain ?" Sasuke berusaha untuk mengindahkan ucapan Itachi.

" Mau ngapain... hm," Itachi menerawang jauh, "Mungkin memeluknya, menghirup wanginya yang memabukan-"

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"-mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya... lalu men_ciuminya dan..."_

" Apa maksudmu ?!" potong Sasuke.

"Huh?"

" dia istriku, ingat?"

" Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Itachi yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Itachi, Itachi lalu menghujamkan pandangan mengejek pada adiknya, " hatinya milikku... kami saling mencintai..."

Sasuke merasakan gelenyar aneh saat Itachi menucapkan kata demi kata yang membuat hatinya panas itu, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat dan seperti ada monster dalam dirinya yang meneriakkan Sasuke agar melempar Itachi keluar taksi.

" Kau konyol, _Niisan_..." nada suara Sasuke berubah drastis, " Sakura adalah istriku, tidak mungkin ia mencintai orang lain selain aku."

Itachi tertawa mengejek, " sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Itachi memandang jauh, " kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."

" Apa maksudmu..." tanya Sasuke pelan

" Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..." ujar Itachi lancar dan –masih- dalam kendali alkohol, " semua gara-gara aku menikahi gadis kertas itu... kalau misalnya perjodohan sialan ini tidak ada... kalau misalnya si bodoh Pain tidak menyerah secepat itu... aku dan Sakura-_chan _pasti..."

Sasuke terdiam, ia larut dalam pikirannya

**-Do you truly love me ?-**

" Terimakasih sudah mengantar Itachi pulang, Sasuke-_kun_, maaf jadi merepotkanmu," kata Konan sambil tersenyum.

" Ah, iya..." kata Sasuke, " sama sekali bukan masalah, _neesan_."

Sasuke lalu pamit pulang, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri memperhatikan Konan sejenak.

" Hhh... kau ini," gumam Konan, ia lalu mengalungkan lengan 'suami'nya di bahunya, " sudah pulang tengah malam, mabuk pula... memang jagonya merepotkanku,ya," tanpa diduga, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak.

" Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_ ?" tanya Konan.

" Ah," Sasuke langsung tersadar, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, " tidak apa-apa. Sudah,ya... _neesan_, aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke membuka pintu taksi, mengenyakan diri di kursi depan . Sementara taksi kembali melaju, ia bertanya-tanya, seperti apa reaksi Konan jika mengetahui percakapannya dengan Itachi barusan.

**-Do you truly love me?-**

Sasuke menutup pintu depan perlahan, ia lalu menguncinya dengan hati-hati. Selanjutnya, Sasuke tidak langsung menuju kamarnya, ia malah menghempaskan diri di sofa. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tatapannya berhenti pada foto paling besar di dinding, fotonya dan Sakura dalam busana pengantin, foto yang diambil di hari pernikahan mereka.

Lama Sasuke memandangi foto itu, entah darimana asalnya, percakapannya dengan Itachi tadi kembali terdengar.

" _Bertemu Sakura... ngapain ?" Sasuke berusaha untuk mengindahkan ucapan Itachi._

" _Mau ngapain... hm," Itachi menerawang jauh, "Mungkin memeluknya, menghirup wanginya yang memabukan..._ mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat merindukannya... lalu men_ciumnya dan..."_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya... apakah Itachi benar-benar akan melakukan itu jika ia bertemu Sakura malam ini...

" _Apa maksudmu ?!" potong Sasuke, " dia istriku, ingat?"_

Karena jika Itachi benar melakukan itu, Sasuke berani menjamin kalau 'Itachi Uchiha' hanya tinggal nama... oh, atau mungkin tidak sampai seperti itu, ia tidak tega membuat Konan menjadi janda. Yah, pokoknya pasti akan terjadi perang besar dalam keluarga Uchiha. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak murka kalau ISTRImu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh KAKAKmu.

" _Lalu... kalau dia istrimu kenapa ?" tanya Itachi yang masih dalam kendali alkohol, " dia memang milikmu, seluruh bagian darinya milikmu kecuali hatinya..." racau Itachi, Itachi lalu menghujamkan pandangan mengejek pada adiknya, " hatinya milikku... kami saling mencintai..."_

Masalahnya, kalau yang dikatakan Itachi benar...

TIDAK !

Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng, menepis pikiran sintingnya itu. Yang dikatakan Itachi tidak mungkin benar.

" _Kau konyol, Niisan..." nada suara Sasuke berubah drastis, " Sakura adalah istriku, tidak mungkin ia mencintai orang lain selain aku."_

_Itachi tertawa mengejek, " sudah kubilang... tidak ada hubungannya jika dia istrimu atau bukan, dia menikahimu bukan berarti dia mencintaimu..." Itachi memandang jauh, " kuberi tahu,ya... kau Cuma pelariannya..."_

" _Apa maksudmu..." tanya Sasuke pelan_

" _Kau Cuma pelarian, bodoh... dia menikahimu karena ia tak bisa menikahiku..." ujar Itachi lancar dan –masih- dalam kendali alkohol, " semua gara-gara aku menikahi gadis kertas itu... kalau misalnya perjodohan sialan ini tidak ada... kalau misalnya si bodoh Pain tidak menyerah secepat itu... aku dan Sakura-chan pasti..."_

Itachi bilang kalau Sakura menikahi Sasuke hanya karena Sakura tidak bisa memiliki Itachi yang sudah bersama Konan. Berarti selama ini pernikahan mereka (SasukeSakura dan ItachiKonan) dilaksanakan tanpa ada cinta, mungkin ada 'sedikit' cinta dalam pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, cinta yang berasal dari Sasuke, cinta yang –sayangnya- bertepuk sebelah tangan karena jika yang dikatakan Itachi benar (dan Sasuke berharap kalau itu hanya igauan orang mabuk biasa) tentang dia dan Sakura yang diam-diam saling mencintai. Selain itu, jika hal itu memang benar, maka pernikahan Itachi dan Konan sama sekali tidak dilandasi oleh cinta karena Itachi mencintai Sakura dan Konan... Sasuke pernah mendengar tentang masa lalu kakak iparnya itu, tentang dia dan mantan kekasihnya, Pein ( Atau biasa Konan sebut 'Nagato' ).

" Sasuke-_kun _?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke asal suara, ke tempat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sewarna permen karet tengah berdiri.

" Sakura ?" kata Sasuke, " Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura Uchiha mengucek matanya, "sudah,sih... tapi tadi bangun lagi."

" Eh... apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sasuke, merasa tak enak.

" Sepertinya,sih tidak. Soalnya aku mau ke kamar mandi," balas Sakura, " Oh,ya... kapan kau pulang?"

" Barusan."

" Oh, begitu..." Sakura melirik jam di ruang tamu, " pukul satu, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur."

" Yeah, kau benar," kata Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya, " Ngomong-ngomong, kau bukannya mau ke kamar mandi. Kenapa malah kemari ?"

Sakura hanya mengedikan bahu, "entahlah... aku merasa kalau aku sebaiknya kemari. Seperti ada sesuatu di ruang tamu dan aku sebaiknya melihatnya," ujarnya, " Dan ternyata itu kau," ia lalu tersenyum, " Sepertinya perasaanku ingin aku kemari dan menyambutmu."

" Lain kali jangan lakukan itu..." kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

" Kalau misalnya yang ada di ruang tamu itu bukan aku, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, " misalnya pencuri atau 'apalah'..."

" Kalau itu pencuri, pasti sudah kuhajar sampai babak belur. Ah, sudahlah... sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar dan tidur, aku tahu besok libur tapi kita sudah janji akan mengunjungi Itachi_niisan,_ kan?"

_Itachinii-san,eh?_

Sasuke merasa perutnya ditonjok saat Sakura menyebut nama itu.

**-Do you truly love me?-**

Di pagi harinya, Itachi bangun dengan kepala berkunang-kunang. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring di kasur dengan piyama kesayangannya. Itachi mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, ah iya... semalam ia dan _otouto_-nya tersayang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh bos mereka. Itachi juga ingat kalau ia lomba minum dengan Deidara, tapi selebihnya ia tidak tahu lagi. '_Mungkin aku mabuk...'_, pikir Itachi. Yah, itu adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal dan memanglah terjadi. _'Lalu apa yang terjadi selajutnya?' _ia bertanya-tanya, _'Sepertinya aku mabuk berat... lalu Sasuke membawaku pulang." _, secara logika itulah yang terjadi (Dan memang begitulah yang terjadi ). Itachi memandangi piyama-nya, tidak masuk akal kalau Sasuke yang mengganti bajunya... lagipula mana sudi Sasuke melakukan itu. Hmm... berarti yang menggantinya pasti...

" Itachi-_kun, _kau sudah bangun ?"

Itachi mendengus, tanpa memandang orang yang bertanya, ia menyahut, "Menurutmu?"

Konan menelan ludahnya. _Acuh, _selalu begitu...

" Uhm... aku sedang membuat sarapan, kalau sudah mandi... turunlah, kita makan _bersama..._"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang _istrinya _tak percaya, "_Bersama_ katamu?" katanya _geli_, " Kau bercanda,ya ? memangnya kau siapa ku?"

Konan memejamkan matanya, menahan perih di dada. Sebenarnya bukan sekali-dua kali Itachi mengatakan kalimat semacam itu, tapi itu bukan berarti hati Konan sudah kebal terhadap kata-kata menusuk dari _suami_nya.

Itachi menyeringai melihat Konan tidak berkata apa-apa, ia beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mendekati Konan yang berdiri di depan ambang pintu. Lalu dengan teganya, ia membanting pintu itu tepat di depan wajah _istri_nya yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**:: Author's note ::**

Terimaksih karena telah membaca Fic 'nista' ini.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan kependekan.

Author akan sangat senang jika para _readers_ yang budiman mau me-review Fic 'nista' ini.

Koreksian ditunggu,

Flame BILA PERLU.

.

.

.


End file.
